


Chapter 13: Alola, Family and Sinnohans! - Post-Script: Eggs and Kisses

by PaxDuane



Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon Eggs, cute boys being cute, family themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Everyone is settled in the Big House for the night, finally giving Satoshi and Hau some actual alone time to go over Hau's gifts.





	Chapter 13: Alola, Family and Sinnohans! - Post-Script: Eggs and Kisses

Hau huffs, setting the two eggs on the futon they’ve spread out on the loft in the Big House room that Satoshi has been staying in, the one he’s hidden in at least half the days the other has stayed in it and a handful of times that he has been back at the beach shack.

They’re finally alone, for the first time all day, besides their pokemon. And the eggs.

“Did you really need to get me these?” Hau huffs, jumping a little when Satoshi wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“Well, no,” Satoshi says, nuzzling into the back of Hau’s neck. “But I thought you’d like them.”

Hau giggles. “Stop it, you’re going to let my hair out of my scrunchie.”

“Still haven’t seen that,” Satoshi replies, his tone dreamy.

Hau can relate. _Boyfriends_.

“Plus,” Satoshi adds, his voice perking up as he points at the eggs. “One of them can be found in Alola, even if it’s rare. So I can still get you another one.”

Hau laughs. “Is this what you plan on doing? Showering me with pokemon to prove yourself?”

Satoshi hums. “Well, no. It’s more like…” He trails off.

Hau turns, putting himself halfway into the other boy’s lap in the process, and takes in how red Satoshi’s face is. “Like what?”

Satoshi keeps one arm around Hau’s shoulders, but it loosens as he takes the other one away to scratch at the back of the neck. It’s a habit Hau’s noticed in Professor Kukui and until today he’d assumed it was something Satoshi just picked up, but Red’s done it a few times today too and so has the two’s father, Professor Sycamore, and their cousins. “Like they’re our kids.”

Hau feels his face heat up too and he ducks his head into Satoshi’s neck to muffle a strangled giggle. If it were him making the comment, he wouldn’t put too much stock into it. Or even if Satoshi had pulled this before today.

But now he’s met Hanako Ketchum and Augustine Sycamore who, despite their divorce, clearly adore each other and their children even more than that.

So it hits the way it should.

“You wanted a permanent reminder for me?” Hau asks tentatively, straightening up a little to look at the other.

Satoshi brightens. “Yeah! Especially since you raised Raichu from a baby pokemon and you’re so confident now compared to what you’ve told me about how you were six years ago. And they’ll take after both of our sides of the family.” He grins.

Hau glares half-heartedly at him. “You’re really not telling me until they hatch?”

“Nope, though one of them should hatch sooner than the other,” Satoshi cheers, dropping both of his arms to settle around Hau’s waist. “Hey look, everyone’s already interested.”

Hau follows his gaze to find that Raichu and Dartrix have settled, along with Pikachu and Rowlet, around the eggs. Litten, still new to all of this, is curled up between the two eggs. Rockruff carefully backs up to sit next to Litten, trying to avoid scratching the eggs with his ruff stones. Litten takes it with a huff.

The two watch their pokemon fall asleep and they know they should follow.

Satoshi, however, is struck by another idea. “So, we got interrupted again—after I gave you the eggs and we agreed on being boyfriends officially.”

Again? It takes Hau a moment to figure out what he’s talking about. “Oh! Oh, I guess we did.”

“Do you want to, uh, try?” Satoshi asks, reaching for the back of his neck again. “Before we crash?”

Every other kiss Hau has had at night, and what has followed, flashes before his eyes. “Uh…”

“We don’t have to!” Satoshi says, almost too loudly. Litten even stirs a little. Then, quieter, Satoshi says, “I mean, we’ve never even talked about doing…anything really.”

Hau reminds himself that Satoshi has never been into any of this before him. Which is really nice for his ego, admittedly. But he’s also not talked about any of his history.

The history that both of his Tutus literally dragged Guzma in to give him a talk about, out of some gang confrontation, after he got caught literally the first time.

“I want to,” Hau says, putting his hand on one of Satoshi’s. “I want you to kiss me.”

Satoshi blinks a few times. “Oh?”

Hau smiles a little, leaning closer to his—Kapu, his boyfriend. “I want you to do a whole lot more to me, but I’ll start with a kiss.”

Satoshi short circuits for a second, but it’s a full ten minutes less than Hau expected him to short circuit for because the next thing he knows he’s on his back and Satoshi’s hands are on his wrists and their lips are slotted together.

Hau is very upset with himself for missing how they got to this position in his hubris. He pulls on Satoshi’s doofy Rowlet sleep shirt to get the other boy to pull back and let him breathe.

“Um, okay, wow,” Hau huffs, once he has a couple lungfuls of air.

Satoshi grins wickedly at him. “Wow?”

There’s something flashing in his eyes, lightning on water, and Hau is reminded of that freezing sea again. He flexes his hands under the other’s almost-too-tight grip. “Satoshi?”

And it’s gone. Satoshi’s fingers lessen their grip and the other boy is nuzzling into Hau’s neck like it’s nothing. “We should sleep,” he says, yawning and flopping off to the side in a Starmie spread. He peeks open one eye. “You okay?”

Hau knows the moment he betrays he feels anything but general pleasure at what just happened, Satoshi will be jumping up with worry and apologies. But the adrenaline pumping through his veins isn’t from fear, like a normal person might have, so he grins at Satoshi and flops half on him, pressing his face into Satoshi’s neck.

He waits until Satoshi’s breathing evens out into the familiar pattern of sleep before, glancing over at the eggs and the pokemon, he lets himself catch up to the fact that he just kissed a god.


End file.
